


A Second Guessing

by Lupin807



Series: Second Guessing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Magic, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Showers, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupin807/pseuds/Lupin807
Summary: Draco Malfoy definitely did notforgetto put up a silencing charm around his bed last night. Blaise Zabini was not supposed to return until much later, and he was also not supposed to walk in on his dorm-mate engaging in such a ... private act. Now Blaise is determined to find out just who exactly Draco was fantasizing about.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Second Guessing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841275
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	A Second Guessing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you, dear reader! Although I'm not new to writing fan-fiction at all, I'm certainly still new to actually posting it online, so please bear with me if I didn't tag something correctly, and all of that other etiquette stuff.
> 
> Some things you might want to know about this fic (possible triggers and spoilers below):
>     
> * Blaise and Draco are **not** romantically involved with one another. (Sorry.)
> * I wrote Blaise to be rather cold-hearted in here - in case you were expecting him differently. (Sorry again.)
> * The implied/referenced Dubious Consent is tagged because it is mentioned as a suggestion, but it doesn't actually happen. All parties (in Draco's fantasy or otherwise) are consenting.
> * Memory magic is tagged for a good reason, in case that bothers you.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I don't know where this fic came to me from - it popped up into my head like some terrible, forgotten song and absolutely would not leave me alone until I ~~listened to~~ wrote it. This fic is definitely a bit out of the ordinary for me, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Happy reading!

* * *

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No. Bugger off."

"Come _onnnnn_ , _Dracoooo_."

"No."

"I told you about Brown."

"That's your own fault, then. I didn't ask for that horrid information."

"Was it Parkinson?"

"Ugh, God, no."

"Was it Lovegood?"

"Lovegood? Merlin. You're as loony as she is if you could even suggest that."

"Ah, I bet it was Johnson, yeah? She's almost as gorgeous as me."

"My, _my_ , do we think highly of ourselves, now, Blaise."

Blaise laughed quietly and leaned in close to Draco. "It was me then, was it?"

Draco gently shoved him away. "You're mad. A complete narcissist." Blaise laughed louder. 

"Ah, come on! It's happened to all of us already. We've all forgotten at some point. Just tell me and get on with it!"

"I did not _forget_ to put up a silencing charm. _You_ were supposed to be in Hogsmeade with that Ravenclaw girl until curfew."

Blaise shrugged. "She wasn't going to put out."

"Ah, like Mother, like son."

"Low blow, mate," he said, smirking.

"Would you kindly remove yourself from my personal space now?"

"Not until you tell me who you were having a wank about."

"Merlin, why must you know? I daresay you have an unhealthy obsession with me, Blaise."

"Sue me.” Blaise licked his lips in anticipation. “Was it Granger?"

" _Please_ , I just ate."

Blaise fell back on the bed, laughing. "Tell me, then!"

"No. It's none of your business."

"Would you tell me for 20 galleons?"

"That's play money, Blaise." 

Blaise's dark eyes twinkled. "Fine, then, a hundred."

Draco tutted. "Willing to let your curiosity take away your entire life savings? Tsk, tsk."

Blaise swatted him on the arm. "Fine. Name your price."

"An Unbreakable Vow."

Blaise's eyebrow quirked. 

"So your price for knowing a secret of yours is possible death?"

"Yes. Take it or leave it."

"We don't have a bonder."

"Are you _seriously_ taking me up on that, Blaise? You're a lunatic. _You_ should shack up with Lovegood."

Blaise sat back up, pulling out his wand. "Alright then, I’ll give you a Wizard's Promise since we don't have a bonder."

"Those can be broken and the penalty is _not_ death."

"Being stripped of magic is as good as, Draco. Come _on!_ "

Draco's heart was practically hammering against his rib-cage as he used every tactic he knew to keep this situation in his favor.

"Fine, if you're so inclined. But you’ll have to guess."

"What?! That would take ages!"

Draco shrugged. "That's my offer."

"Ugh. Okay…fine. On one condition.” Blaise licked his lips again, looking positively devilish. 

Draco responded silently, questioning Blaise with a small tilt of his head.

“If I correctly guess who it is, you’ll have to tell me the entire fantasy you were having a go at. _In detail._ ”

Draco smirked. The chances of Blaise guessing right _would_ take ages, and judging by his previous attempts at guessing, the odds of him getting it right would be slim to none.

"Fair. Do it, then." 

A dazzling white smile flashed across Blaise’s handsome face, making his high cheek bones even more prominent. He held his wand out to Draco, who grabbed it where Blaise’s hand ended and held on with a trained look of boredom.

"I, Blaise Zabini, swear to abide by my promise that I will never reveal who Draco Malfoy was having a wank about last night, lest the magic within me leave from my body forever." 

A thin, beaded red line emerged from the end of his wand, slowly entwining itself in a backwards spiral around his wand, Draco’s hand, and his own before glowing brightly, then fading away a moment later.

"Good?" Blaise asked Draco, putting his wand away and chuckling.

"Good enough," he replied disdainfully, laying back against his pillows. "Good luck guessing."

"Hang on –” Blaise said suddenly, watching Draco’s newly relaxed state through eyes narrowed with suspicion. “How do I know you'll tell me the truth?" 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

"For fuck’s sake - I'm not a complete tyrant, Blaise. If you're this bent on knowing I'll at least give you that much," he said, truthfully. Slytherin or not, should Blaise get it right, which Draco found laughably impossible, he wouldn’t lie to someone in his circle who had gone as far as making a damn Wizard’s Promise. “Go on, then.”

Watching Blaise smile slowly in response, he reached over to his bedside table, grabbing the chilled crystal glass of water he kept there. Just as he took a sip, Blaise spoke.

"Potter."

Draco choked.

"Ha. Knew it. Filled out nicely over the summer, didn't he?"

Draco gasped for air, still trying to recover as Blaise contemplated him indifferently.

"Mind you, I'm not personally _that_ into most blokes, but fuck me, Potter is _hot_. I wouldn't say no to that."

"How - " he sputtered at last. Was it obvious? If he knew, had anyone else guessed? And did Blaise just nonchalantly admit he would shag _Harry Potter,_ the Gryffindor Boy Wizard Extraordinaire? Draco's mind was spinning.

"Oh, don't worry," Blaise said, raising an eyebrow. "I have a rather… shall we say, _special talent_ for recognizing these kinds of things. Like mother, like son,” he smirked, throwing Draco’s words back at him.

Draco gulped.

"So...” he said, letting his dark eyes roam over the blonde, who certainly didn’t qualify as _most blokes._ “Let me guess. The quidditch showers?"

Mother of Merlin. Draco reluctantly nodded.

"Ha - _classic._ It's quite the fantasy." Blaise sighed and laid back on his elbows across Draco's bed, not bothering to hide the tent in his trousers. Draco could feel himself flush at this display and he quickly downed the water he was still holding.

"So.” He said again, pointedly this time. “I guessed right." 

Draco bit his bottom lip.

"I - er..." 

Damn.

"Come on. Tell me." Blaise's voice was downright husky now.

Damn.

"I - fine. It's after practice. I go to the showers and find-"

"Tell me slower. _In detail,_ remember?"

Damn. _Damn, damn, damn._

"I - erm. It's wet out. I'm pissed off I've gotten mud all over my robes, so I head over to the showers. I start taking my robes off when I hear a moan."

Draco watches Blaise lean back completely, and he takes a breath to steady himself before continuing.

"I - I'm curious. I walk over to see who it is and er - and -" He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"It's Potter." 

"Yeah," Draco huffs quietly. "He's, uh, he's under the spray, his back is to me, but he's - I can tell he's wanking," he trails off in a whisper.

"Mm." Draco watches with mixed lust and horror as Blaise unabashedly smoothed his hand over his own bulge, slowly grabbing his large cock through the fabric. “Go on.”

"So I –” he continues, hating the way that he somehow, despite years of learning to rigidly control his emotions, can’t stop himself from stuttering out of embarrassed nervousness. “So I walk up behind him and ask him if, ah - if he's enjoying… it." Draco was also now painfully hard, but he kept his hands firmly placed on the bed on either side of himself.

"What does he say?" Blaise asks quietly, opening his eyes to give Draco an encouraging look.

Draco can feel himself blushing again under his gaze. It was not as if sex was an uncommon topic amongst teens in the Slytherin common room, or probably _any_ common room for that matter, but this was so much more... _personal._

"He - he's startled. He turns around and he's furious, and erm – he – he notices me."

"Yeah." Blaise is _definitely_ stroking his cock through his trousers, now, and the image of him doing so sends a jolt of tingling pleasure through Draco's body.

"And er, we - I - shit." Draco let out a long breath, realizing this would be so much easier if he just closed his eyes and went along with whatever the hell was happening between him and Blaise right now.

"I can see the water pouring down his body, following his lines... He's toned. He would be, of course, the fucking prat, the way he flies like that. He’s tanned, too, probably from roaming around that _filthy_ muggle shithole shirtless and…” Draco watched his fantasy in his mind’s eye unfold before him. “His cock is big. He’s so hard – he’s flushed, and from the look of it I've interrupted him right before he was going to come."

"Yesss," Blaise hissed, and undid the button and zip on his trousers, reaching his hand in.

Draco ignored the obscene sounds occurring so close to him, keeping his eyes shut. He nervously wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, still silently refusing to move his hands from their position even as he felt his own cock leak with need.

"He tells me to fuck off. He calls me a pervert, walking up on him like that. But I step closer to him and - and I -" 

"Come on, Draco." 

He opens his eyes at the sound of his name, seeing Blaise laying across from him, his shirt and tie partially undone, forehead shining from a light sheen of sweat clinging to his dark skin. The hand around his thick cock has stilled considerably at the pause, but not entirely, still tugging gently, lazily, waiting for Draco to continue what he started. Blaise, with his mother to blame, was a beautiful sight. And Draco is so used to being caught up in the reality of his life that he hasn’t had time for anything like this – for self-discovery, for experimenting, for _living._

He meets Blaise’s half-closed eyes silently pleading him to continue and he finally, _finally_ gives in, his hand flying to palm his throbbing cock through his trousers, a desperate guttural sound escaping him. He’s nearly breathless as he undoes his fly, biting his lip to stifle another moan as he releases his long, pale cock from its unfair confinement. He swipes his thumb over the flushed, fleshy head, slicking the liquid he finds there against his palm as he grips his cock in his fist. Even when he was alone, it had been far too long since he allowed himself to feel this… _good_. Gasping at the sweet pressure, he continues, hurriedly starting to work himself.

"I kiss him. I kiss him and he starts to kiss me back and our cocks touch.” He can feel Blaise’s hand speeding back up again from the slight shaking of his four-poster. “He moans into my mouth and he’s gripping my shoulders, pulling me into the stall, and he’s just – Merlin help him, he _wants it._ So I push his back against the shower wall, and I - ah - I drop to my knees.” He thinks he hears Blaise moan somewhere in the distance, but the sound of his own heartbeat is thundering against his ears.

“He looks down at me with those eyes, those _gorgeous_ green eyes. He’s – ah, he must have charmed those stupid fucking glasses to stay clear, and he's so beautiful, he's - ah - he doesn't even know it, _damn him_ , he doesn’t realize – he can't believe what I'm going to do, what I want –" Draco let himself moan freely, his hand speeding up, making a few courageous blonde strands of his hair defy their demanded neat, slicked back positions to rest in rebellion in front of his eyes. Starting to sweat slightly, he keeps going, panting through his words.

"I wrap my mouth around his cock while he watches me. It’s so good, I'm the best he's ever had, I know it, but he fucking _knows it._ " He could picture it so clearly in his mind, so vividly - his blonde hair dark from the water, sticking against neck, the pattern in the tiles digging into his knees in front Potter, with Potter's hard cock heavy on his tongue, sliding easily into his hot, wet mouth and he's sure he can almost hear how he makes Potter moan.

"He’s trying not to buck, so I hold his hips - his perfect hips – he’s just _so fucking perfect_ \- and I - ah, mmm - I suck his cock down all the way, over and over again and he’s – he’s pulling my hair and he can’t - he can't hold back, he can't last and he just - ah, fuck - he comes in my mouth and – _fuck_ –" Draco came much harder than he normally did from this, moaning uncontrollably, hot strands of come spurting over his still clothed abdomen and chest as he bucked into his own hand.

Blaise came seconds later, shuddering and hissing "fuck, yesss," and expertly catching his spunk in his unoccupied hand.

The next few moments were filled only with the sounds of heavy breathing until Draco spoke again, still slightly breathless from his orgasm.

"Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"If you so much as even think of telling another soul about _any_ of this, I will castrate you."

Blaise gave him a winded laugh. "Calm yourself, Draco. I quite like being able to do magic, remember?" He held up his hand, casually examining the pearly strings that created a sticky web over his fingers. "Besides, I have no reason to ruin your life.” He picked up his wand and cast a quick cleaning charm after watching Draco do the same. 

"True. And I suppose you couldn't ruin my life any more than it is already, anyway," he muttered. His left arm tensed.

"Life is what you make of it," Blaise replied as easily as if Draco had just inquired about the weather. Draco scowled. Despite his unoriginal – no, _classic,_ Blaise had said – fantasy, he really hated clichés.

"Yes, of course. What _I_ make of it. Next time I catch Potter in the showers I suppose I should just slam him against the wall and have my way with him, then." He was being completely sarcastic, of course, since he would never, ever, actually attempt something so... unrealistic. And problematic. The Potter in his fantasies was always consenting. _That_ was truly the fantasy - that Potter wouldn't hex his balls off if he came anywhere near him. Absolute pure fantasy that would never occur in real life, especially now, no matter how much he secretly wanted to know what would happen if he–

"Why not?"

Draco couldn't tell if Blaise was serious or not.

"You're joking, right?"

"No. Why not?" He repeated. "Sex is sex."

"Sex is... are you absolutely off your rocker? I'm a _Death Eater,_ Blaise. A. Death. Eater. And you're telling me to have a go at _Harry_ fucking _Potter_?"

"Well... yeah, he probably wouldn't go for it, but hey – you never quite know until you try." 

Another fucking cliché... not to mention that what Blaise was suggesting was absolutely ludicrous. Draco wanted to punch him.

"Probably? _Probably?!_ Blaise, in case you’ve forgotten, Potter very nearly _killed me_ the other day!"

"Don’t be dull. Of course I haven’t forgotten. How could I? Pansy was beside herself; she was practically shrieking to the whole bloody school that Potter _had_ killed you in cold blood. But you know," Blaise rolled over to his side, propping himself up on one elbow. "That's just the thing. You said you think Potter had no idea what he was doing, right?"

"It certainly seemed that way," he answered carefully.

"Well, then, I bet," Blaise continued, a wicked grin spreading across his face, "you could guilt trip Potter into a shag. Potter would _totally_ fall for that sort of thing."

Draco stared at him.

"You'd have to play it up, of course, but it would be brilliant. Catch him alone, say something like," Blaise put on a ridiculous pout, "'I didn't think you hated me so much that you wanted to _kill_ me', but sound so... _sad_ about it, you know? Show him that scar he left you. That would _wreck_ someone like him," he laughed. 

Draco blinked. "Someone like him?" he repeated quietly.

"Yeah, you know – still hell-bent on believing the whole world's just gum drops and rainbows besides The Dark Lord."

"I see."

"So," Blaise continued with a dramatic arrogance, "You know Potter would feel horrible and apologize to you." He looked at Draco, his eyes glinting. "And _that's_ when you tell him just how he can make it up to you," Blaise smirked yet again, looking rather proud of his genius plan.

"Mm." Draco nodded. "And you think Potter would give in?"

"Of course he would! The great Gryffindor prat wouldn't back down. Especially if he thinks he's _apologizing_ for what he did. Perfect revenge, Draco. With a nice piece of arse on the side," Blaise laughed again. "So? What do you think?" 

Draco inhaled sharply.

"It would never work." Blaise's expression fell. "Contrary to what you might think, Blaise, Potter wouldn't fall for it."

"He's a total sap, Draco, of cou-"

"Be that as it may, Potter is also quite brilliant and he would catch on."

Blaise's brows furrowed together.

"But if you really commit to it, he would-"

"He would _not_.” He said loudly, speaking over him and Blaise quickly shut his mouth. “Potter would talk, yes, he'd certainly try to figure it all out and then some, perhaps, but he would _not_ just... give in like that. He's quite a bit smarter than you think, Blaise. He's already been on to me since the train here." He winced at the memory before he could stop himself. Blaise noticed, and it took him a few moments to speak. 

"If I didn't know any better, Draco, I'd say it sounds like you have feelings for him."

Draco stared at Blaise, expressionless. 

He slowly continued, "That's... quite a different situation from just wanting a good shag."

After a long moment, Draco said, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Blaise." 

Blaise sat up quickly. "Don't play stupid with me, Draco, you know what I me-"

"I'm afraid I don't." Draco spat. 

Blaise looked taken aback for a single moment before he rounded on him.

"Oh, you don’t, do you? He's quite _brilliant_ ? He's _beautiful_ and doesn't know it? _He’s just so fucking perfect?_ ”

"Blaise," Draco warned, the danger laced in his voice concealing his fear.

"You _do_ have feelings for him, don't you?" he huffed an incredulous laugh, shuffling backwards on the bed away from Draco to stare at him. "My God - after all this time and it turns out _you lo_ -"

"Obliviate." 

It was barely above a whisper. Blaise's eyes became glazed, a dreamlike expression taking over his sharp and dark, handsome features. A moment later, Blaise blinked rapidly before he noticed the blonde staring at him expectantly.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Was it Parkinson?"

Draco gave him a small smile, unbeknownst to Blaise that it was from relief, reminding himself to thank Snape once again for teaching him so much memory magic.

Blaise's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Ugh, come on, Draco, Pansy? Really? _Pansy_? I mean, we all know she's had it bad for you forever, but she looks like a p-"

"Actually," he casually interrupted, leaning back on his pillows, reaching again for his crystal glass that had re-filled on its own. "It was Greengrass."

"Daphne?" Blaise said with unmasked surprise.

"Oooh," he laughed, "if Pansy only knew you had it out for her _best friend!_ " He laughed again, harder than before, and Draco looked at him without really noticing him, determinedly ignoring the intense burning that had begun to emanate from his left forearm.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are self-beta'd, so if you happen to see some hideous errors, my apologies. I'll be more than happy to fix it if you want to let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
